Mitsukai Renkuu
Renkuu is a 7th generation Mitsukai, and a Light Path member. He is Shikisai's second youngest offspring, and one of the few male Mitsukai. History Renkuu was born as one of the younger offsprings, and is a spitting image of his father. He is the younger twin brother of Kitsuki, and the two share common interests and traits. He has frequently clashed with all of his siblings, whom are all girls. His rivalry with Yomi is the most iconic, as the two never get along. Renkuu has trained under plenty of Wind masters, and is a master himself. Appearance His appearance is similar to his dad's, in which he has squinted eyes. When he does open his eye lids, the color of his eyes are purple. He is the tallest of his siblings as well, and has scraggly hair as well. His attire is usually the typical one males wear, with short sleeved shirts and baggy warm up pants. Synopsis Renkuu hasn't participated in many missions or wars, but has a few under his belt. He did manage to participate in the war against Origin years ago, sneaking off with other offspring to take part in the large battle. He has also participated in smaller missions as well, and has been just as successful as his older sisters. Personality Renkuu's personality mirrors his dad's, in which he is a goofy prankster. He often makes fun of his sisters, preferably Yomi and Nokura. He has a more serious side, but that only comes out while he's angry or during combat. Other than that, he is a aloof individual who likes to bond with his siblings and other friends. Powers & Abilities 'Gyro' Renkuu's main energy source, and his only one. Like Yomi's Sora, it has a large supply, and can power his entire arsenal. Renkuu is able to use it to mix and match multiple sources within his arsenal, and it can take on multiple forms. This includes various forms, from wind, to light. 'Elements' *'Wind Element '- His main weapon, and the element he mastered first. Renkuu, like his siblings and dad, is a master of the Wind Element. He can bend it to his will, whether it be natural or artificial. His Gyro aids with some of dirty work, and is also a source to his speed as well. He will use this element first in most fights. *'Light Element' - Being a Light Path Mitsukai guarantees he can use the Light Element. He's still young in the element, but is close to being a master of it, and can use it to catch his opponents by surprise. He is able to produce his own sources of light, and can mix it with his wind and other assets. *'Gyro-Space '- This is a variation of the Wind Element, similar to Yomi's Sky Element. It is a faster version of the Wind Element, but incorporates light into the mix. As such, the bursts of air from this element sometimes appear white due to the mixtures. He can also use this to produce other tricks and assets. *'Pigment Element '- The basic form to color control. He is able to manipulate the colors and pigments in certain objects, and can use that to his benefit. This ties into his light manipulation as well, and can also be used in his wind. Manipulating certain colors gives him certain abilities. *'Chroma Element '- The Chroma Element is a mixture of the Pigment Element, and another. Usually he mixes it with the Light Element, or the Wind. He is able to produce multi-colored sources of light, and can even change the color of his wind, which gives him multiple abilities and assets. The Chroma Element is also used to cycle through the Spectrum Cycle. 'Spectrum Cycle' The Spectrum Cycle is a product of the Pigment and Chroma Element. Manipulating colors ties into the Cycle. The Cycle refers to his ability to cycle through multiple abilities based on colors. The colors are sections of his Gyro energy, and when he switches to a color, it reflects into his eye color. When cycling to a color, it replaces his purple eyes with whatever color he's using, and he is able to use the ability of that color. The abilities of the colors are solely dependent on the user. 'Hand-to-hand Combat' Renkuu is exceptionally skilled in close quarter combat, mainly because of his use of the Wind and Light elements respectively. He is able to outrun his opponents, and can also use his speeds to get to a safer distance as well. Renkuu's speeds are said to be the best of younger members, and this skill of his is only rivaled by a few of his peers.